


Prince

by QueenOfCards (taesuganme)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chronicles of Narnia Fusion, Angst, Crossover, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Scared I Won't Finish This, Soulmates AU maybe, Tags Will Be Added With Later Chapters, The Rest of Bangtan Turn Up Later, Writing Plot Is Scary, faun!Yoongi, half-siren!Seokjin, homeless!Yoongi, i really want to, not too graphic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesuganme/pseuds/QueenOfCards
Summary: In which we hear the story of a romance between a faun and a half-siren





	1. Goodnight, Child

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the middle of the night, and i thought, 'why not?'  
> I didn't even realize what i was wrting for a while  
> Apologies in advance if i never finish this, i'm really bad at writing chaptered fics. Please don't hate me~

Rain trickled lazily though gaps between the feathery branches of tall pine trees, falling to the chocolate soil without a sound. The air was strangely still, not warm, but not chilly either.

Forest creatures huddled in the safety and dryness of their burrows and nests within the shelter of the trees, and not one of them made a squeak. Even the Dwarves and Centaurs, the Talking Animals and all the other Narnian creatures, even _they_ had retreated to their homes during the sudden downpour of water from the heavens.

Yet one soul _did_ brave the weather, though he didn’t exactly have a choice.

A homeless young Faun, travelling from a strange land faraway, stumbled as he wearily made his way into a small clearing. Under the protection of the trees, he sat down carefully, and arranged his small backpack against a particularly large root. He looked out at the rainfall with world-weary eyes, and as he waited for the rain to lessen, he pulled out a Narnian flute from a pocket in his ragged breeches, and began to play.

The melody was near indecipherable to anyone else nearby thanks to the rain-sodden air, but the musician heard it perfectly, and that was all that mattered. He played for himself, and if anyone heard his song, he didn’t care. It was for him, and him alone.

His dark hair was almost as black as the approaching night, and his skin was pale as the Moon that would soon rise, but it was marred by countless scars and bruises, and his hooves were chipped. The little Faun’s legs were covered in the same lustrous black as his hair, but although his facial features suggested he was a child royal, the expressions that he wore betrayed his age and his terrible experiences.

Yes, Yoongi the Faun looked like he was only a child, but in Son of Adam years he was around 80, and even in Faun years, he was about 20. Born to cruel but wealthy parents into a large family, he’d been secretly sold not long after birth to black market Archenlandish traders, who took him to Calormen and sold him to a circus. He’d been fed well, perhaps, and he hadn’t been whipped or tortured at the circus, but there had been plenty of worse things that went on behind the scenes that made his case for leaving valid. Being paraded around as a freak of nature in front of jeering crowds didn’t help, and neither did the fights. He’d watched in suppressed horror as fellow Narnians, mostly Talking Animals, were forced into arenas and worked up into such panics that they ended up killing each other by accident. The crowds loved it, but Yoongi knew he would never be able to forget. The roars of the crowd when his once-best-friend, Cheekimeep the Talking Mouse was trampled upon by the frightened Talking Elephant Numbia still echoed in his nightmares almost every night, and often Yoongi wondered if he’d ever be able to make a friend again.

Slowly, the rain began to slow, and the Moon moved to take her place in the night sky, but the Narnian song the little Faun had been playing was ended already, and the Faun himself was fast asleep, flute clutched in his pale hands and his raven head rested on his knapsack, under the kind, watchful eyes of the Trees.


	2. Premonition

Seokjin woke from his dream with a start. Glancing round his room, he was sure there was nothing that could have woken him. so why had he woken?

As he rubbed his eyes and slowly got up, the nightmare began to filter back into his memory, and he suppressed a shiver as he remembered some of the things he’d seen.

He hadn’t been the subject of the dream, instead it’d been the kind of dream where you watch someone else do things, and he remembered wishing he could step into it to intervene.

He’d watched as his main character, a young pale boy, was chained to something he couldn’t see, and forced to watch strange creatures fight. He didn’t know exactly why, but he had felt the boy’s emotions raging as he watched the fight in the huge arena packed with people. He’d realized with a shock that the pale boy was somehow friends with one of the creatures, and when said mouselike-creature was killed, he felt the anger and grief spiralling in his own heart, as if he was the boy himself.

He’d watched as the boy was shoved into a strangely shaped tent and into a chair. A rough looking man brushed his hair and even dressed him, before throwing him back out of the tent. Seokjin felt boy’s tired submission to his treatment, but there was a kind of tension, as if the boy was reaching the end of his tolerance.

So when Seokjin remembered the last scene, the one which he now remembered was the one he made himself wake up, he could only wonder what had happened to the boy in his dream. The last scene had been the worst, and he could only hope it had only been a dream, and not something else.

Because Seokjin was gifted. Well, if you could call it that. Seokjin had dreams about the people he met, whether it was before he met them or after. He could see into their pasts or futures, but it wasn’t a gift he liked to use if he could help it. It was something that had been passed on by his mother who had been a siren, and unlike the dreams of the sirens, who only dreamed the happiest memories of the people they met, Seokjin was cursed with mostly nightmares.

Sometimes he had his own dreams and nightmares, but he could usually tell the difference between them and the memory dreams, by whether he was watching or taking part in the dream. So having had this nightmare, and realizing he didn’t recognise the boy in his dream, Seokjin was kind of worried. Obviously this meant he would be meeting the boy at some point in the future, and judging by the length of the dream, it was clear he was going to spend a lot of time with him. But what kind of state the boy would be in, where he’d find him, what he’d be like, Seokjin didn’t know.

As the morning sunlight began to trickle through the filmy curtains, Seokjin realized that all he needed to know, was that his father would _not_ appreciate the boy turning up suddenly, should he happen to be fated to meet him so soon. The last time one of Seokjin’s fated meetings had turned up, there had been an almighty fuss, and he hadn’t been able to stop his father from overreacting, so the poor woman had been shot by accident before Seokjin had had a chance to explain things.

So Seokjin decided to leave, become a slightly more approachable travelling fortune-teller, and let the fated meeting come to him, without the risk of his father getting in the way…


End file.
